xmen_1fandomcom-20200213-history
Madelyne Pryor
Madelyne Jennifer Pryor, also known as Red Queen, is a mutant and genetic clone of Jean Grey. She is 5'6" and weighs 110 pounds. She has green eyes and red hair. Relatives *Nathaniel Essex (creator) *Jean Grey (genetic progenitor) *Scott Summers (ex-husband) *Nathan Summers (son) *Tyler Dayspring (step-grandson) *Hope Summers (adopted granddaughter) Powers and Abilities Since Pryor was cloned from Jean Grey's DNA, she was essentially another version of Jean and possessed Jean's telekinetic and telepathic abilities, although they manifested far later. It is unclear whether she inherited her template's full Omega-level potential, although Nathaniel Essex's use of her clones as a means of containing the Phoenix Force suggests that she was of a similar caliber. Telekinesis: Pryor's telekinetic ability was massive enough that she could move, lift, and manipulate fairly large objects, channel her telekinetic powers to fire powerful, mental, concussive blasts, focus her psionic energy into a near-impenetrable force field, and levitate herself in order to fly at fairly high speeds. On a few occasions, she could make images in her mind become tangible. Telepathy: She can read and manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless, radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *''Psionic Shield:'' She has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others' minds. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She has the ability to mask herself and other peoples' presence from those around her. She can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance to those around her quite different. *''Mind Control:'' She has the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *''Mind Possession:'' She has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as her own. *''Mind Alteration:'' She has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She has the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Mind Transferal:'' She is able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Induce Pain:'' She can also induce mental pain by merely touching the brow of her victim. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. **''Astral Teleportation:'' She can teleport over long distances by psychokinetically shunting herself in and out of the astral plane. *''Psionic Siphoning:'' She is able to siphon the psychic energies from other psionic mutants. She could then use the stolen psychic energy to boost her own powers or channel energy into someone else, usually Nathaniel Grey, to temporarily increase their psionic abilities. *''Psychic Vampirism:'' Though it is not confirmed, it is strongly hinted that Pryor either learned new powers from Selene or stole some of her powers. The ability to teleport and the ability to drain mutant energies were both examples of Selene's influence. This was further hinted when she was shown to be aged and withered after over-exerting her powers, much like Selene. Phoenix Spark: After her reconstitution as a psychic being, Pryor was apparently still connected to the Phoenix Force. It was strongly hinted that Pryor is indeed a living spark of the Phoenix which explains why Nate was able to psionically recreate her, though she is in truth only a living mass of psionic energy. Sorcery: Pryor possesses the ability to cast a wide variety of simple and complex spells. Her sorcery might is such that she has been shown to heal wounds, locate spirits interdimensionally, and work in conjunction with science to restore life to the long dead. Reality Warping: She has the ability to bend the quantum strings that make up reality within a localized area. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Clones Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Flight Category:Telepathy Category:Illusion Projection Category:Psionic Shield Category:Mind Control Category:Possession Category:Mind Alteration Category:Paralyzation Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Mind Transferal Category:Mental Detection Category:Pain Induction Category:Astral Projection Category:Teleportation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Sorcery Category:Reality Manipulation